Cherry Blossoms In The Sand
by TephyBaby
Summary: Sakura is full of love, while Gaara doesn't know the first thing about love. Can Sakura teach Gaara what love is and even fall in love herself? GaaSaku Crack pairing. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**Cherry Blossoms In The Sand**

**Pairings: Gaara X Sakura and a little Sasuke X Naruto (I know! Mainstream, the only one I support.)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS FANFIC! They are the copyright of the original author and I take no credit for them.**

**I do however own this story and plot.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. If you hadn't figured it out already it is a crack pairing. I'm really sick of seeing those mainstream pairings and I thought, why not make a GaaSaku story to show people love is unpredictable. Plus, Gaara doesn't know what love is while Sakura...she's the definition of love. She could definitely teach Gaara exactly what love is. Anyways R&R cause I worked really hard on this. 3TephyBaby 3**

**Translations: Konnichiwa"Hello" or "Hi"**

**Hai"Yes" or "Okay"**

**Nani or Nanda "What"**

**Watashi "me" or "I"**

**Ja Nei"Goodbye" or "Bye"**

**Sensei"teacher"**

The moon always was beautiful. The mystery of it. How it knew nothing of a thing called love. Ninjas, no, humans knew well of this emotion. The emotion that brought two people together for a lifetime.

"_What is love?"_ a certain red haired boy asked himself. He had no answer, still he gazed intently at the moon, searching for an answer. He had tattooed "love" on his forehead while he was still young, yet he didn't even know the meaning. Would he _ever_ know it's meaning?

Sakura stretched her arms up into the air as the bright sunshine shone through her window. She smiled to herself as she pushed the knotted pink hair out of her face. She silently brushed her hair in front of her mirror.

"_I wonder what Sasuke is up to." _she thought to herself. Her obsession with the raven-haired boy was unending. She always hoped for him to notice her, to fall for her, but her hopes were always crushed. Just how she kept her love for him was amazing. Sasuke had shown many times that he was not interested. Besides, he had told her before that he had feelings for Naruto. This had crushed her, but it still did not waver her affection for him. She tied her hair up in her usual way, with the Konoha headband facing upward with her hair clear of her forehead. She grabbed her things and silently made her way to her door.

Gaara walked the streets of Konoha silently. He had no need to converse with the citizens. He'd rather kill them than talk to them any day. He didn't really know why he had come back to Konoha. Maybe the memories had drawn him back. Maybe he felt like something was going to happen. His usual cross-armed walk scared many citizens. He _was _the Kazekage after all. He knew his village would be fine without him, especially with his two siblings there. They would keep things in order while he was gone. He passed by a certain pink-haired girl. She smiled slightly and nodded a hello.

"Konnichiwa." Gaara said nonchalantly.

"Hai, konnichiwa Kazekage-sama." she replied. He had just begun getting used to being called "Kazekage-sama". He nodded and they continued on their way. Haruno Sakura. She wasn't quite as annoying as the other girls in this village. Gaara sometimes took pleasure in her company.

Sakura made her way through the village toward the bridge she was supposed to meet Kakashi at. They were supposed to train new Genins. Sakura looked forward to this. She still remembered when she was a Genin. She also remembered how weak she was. She tried to push these thoughts from her mind as she approached the bridge. Of course, Kakashi was no where to be found. Instead, she was met by three young Genins. They all looked up at her. She gasped. It was none other than Konohamaru and his two friends.(A/N: I can't remember their names at the moment ')

"Well, konnichiwa Konohamaru-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura! Are you our sensei?" he asked with a confused look plastered on his face.

"No, but I'm helping your sensei, who just happened to be mine when I was your age." Sakura said with a smile. Just then, none other that Hatake Kakashi appeared before them.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Konohamaru yelled at the 29 year old Jounin.

"Hai, Hai, Konohamaru-kun." he said before using some excuse about being lost on the road of life.

Gaara gazed over the village. He didn't much care for walking around amongst the civilians. He often got stares. He enjoyed being alone. He didn't have to deal with some annoying brat trying to kill him. Then again, _everyone_ was trying to kill him, or almost everyone. He had gotten used to it by now. Constant assassination attempts. They were old news by now. Plus, his sand enjoyed the crimson treats. They were no threat to him. He knew that they couldn't kill him. No one could. Even if he could not love, he could fight. Ah, love. If only he could feel love. Maybe then that emptiness inside him could be filled.

**Well, that's it for Chapter 1. ' I'm running out of ideas to make this interesting so I'll talk to my friend and see if she can help me out with this one. ' Anyhow, until next time, which will be as soon as possible. Ja Nei!**

**Next Chapter: Fateful Encounter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cherry Blossoms In The Sand**

**Chapter 2**

**Fateful Encounter**

**Author: TephyBaby**

**Pairings: Gaara X Sakura ; slight Sasuke X Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I do, however, own this story and plot.**

**A/N: Ah, sorry for the long awaited update. I've been busy living my life. Anyway, here is the second part in the story. R&R I will love you forever! Thanks to alana124pyro and Sakura LOVE shadow for the reviews! I will love you both forever from now on! **

**huge smiles **

**Now please enjoy Chapter 2-Fateful Encounter**

_A/N 2: Hi Hi all, So sorry it took so long to update. I have been through a huge roller coaster switching homes, coming back to my old home, etc. I know you all must have been waiting for this chapter to come out, again I am so sorry. I spent all last night thinking of this chapter and how it would be played out. This chapter is probably the most important. Again, I apologize. Anyhoo, please enjoy the story _

Sakura walked slowly home. It's quite tiring to spend the day training three young Genins and even more tiring to keep your old Sensei in line. She sighed as she walked into her home.

"Geez, you'd think I'd be tired of all this by now." she said to herself as she set her things down. _"You know, maybe I should go up on the roof, relax a little."_ She thought. She climbed up into her attic, exited the window and climbed up a small ladder onto her roof. However, it was already occupied by someone else.

"Kazekage-sama?" Sakura questioned, keeping her distance. Gaara turned his head ever so slightly toward her.

"Hai, I apologize. This is your home then? I didn't realize." Gaara replies, standing.

"No, No it's fine really, I'd like some company anyway. Gaara pondered it for a moment.

"As long as it's alright, I suppose I have nothing to lose." he said before sitting back down. Sakura wasn't afraid of him. She walked up next to him and sat down quietly.

"Kazekage-sama?" she questioned finally. He was taken aback by the sudden noise.

"Hai?" he replied. She thought for a moment.

"Do you like spring at night?" she finally asked. He looked at her strangely.

"I suppose. It gives me time to think." he replied.

"Ah, but what about the moon, Kazekage-sama?" she asked him smiling. He was very surprised by her question. He had no idea what to say so he just stayed silent.

"I find it beautiful. You know, the mystery to it. If you think about it, no one really knows EVERYTHING about the moon. They just try to." she says, smiling.

"I-I see.." Gaara replies, hiding the shakiness in his voice. Sakura thought again for a moment.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, Kazekage-sama?" she asked him. His heart jolted at the question. Of course she was talking about Sasuke. Gaara didn't know that though.

"I suppose it's...possible." Gaara answered though he didn't even know what love is. Sakura smiled.

"But then, Kazekage-sama, what do you do if they don't feel the same?" she asked, a single tear sliding down her cheek. "Oh, my...I'm crying. This hasn't happened since I was twelve years old..." she said, covering her face. Gaara's eyes widened. He had no idea how to handle this, or why seeing her cry like this was so painful to him when he barely knew anything about her. He did something neither of them was expecting. He took her face in both hands, pushing her hair out of the way and said, "Maybe that person isn't meant for you then and the real person for you is hidden, and all you have to do is look for them..." And then, he lifted her face and kissed her. Something inside of him stirred. He didn't know what it was or why he felt this way but he liked it.

Sakura's eyes widened, and she gasped slightly before letting her eyes flutter closed and she melted into the kiss. He heart leaped and she surprised herself. He had opened her eyes. Sasuke never was the one for her. She was also surprised at how quickly this was going as well. The first time she had met Gaara she was afraid of him and now...She's genuinely happy around him. She respects him to the highest degree. But this feeling...she just couldn't name it.

When they finally parted all they did for a few moments was stare into each others eyes. Sakura into Gaara's sea green, and Gaara into Sakura's emerald. Something there clicked. Gaara was afraid of this feeling. He jumped back from her and stood facing away from her.

"I'm sorry. I acted out of a whim and it was childish, I apologize, Haruno-san." He said before jumping away.

Sakura called after him but he was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cherry Blossoms In The Sand**

**Chapter 3**

**Unidentified Emotions**

**Author: TephyBaby**

**Pairings: Gaara X Sakura ; slight Sasuke X Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I do, however, own this story and plot.**

**A/N: Ah, so sorry it took so long for this update I was going through trying to get a job, roleplaying on myspace, meeting new people at Knoebels who reads my story, thank you by the way Chelsea! You gave me some confidence to write this chapter! Also thank you to all who reviewed. I read them all and I thank you all so much for writing. I'll try to update more often but I'll be starting work at Knoebels soon so it may be weeks-months before I update again but anyways, enjoy Chapter 3 of Cherry Blossoms In The Sand. Short, yes. Good, I hope so.**

Sakura was confused. She was sure everything just happened yet he was gone. Why did he just do that and leave? Her heart was pounding as she tried to sort everything out in her head. Kazekage-sama...kissed her...and then he jumped back and ran away, apologizing for it. Why?

Gaara just kept going, just kept running from this thing stirring inside him, the one thing he did not understand. But the more he ran, the stronger it got and the more he thought of it. Sakura...so beautiful, so strong. She smelled so sweet and her hair was almost the perfect shade of pink, as much as he detested the color. And her eyes...he got lost in her eyes. Their mystifying emerald. He caught himself blushing and shook it off. He just had to keep running. Maybe, just maybe, he would be fast enough to outrun it.

Sakura sighed, climbing back into her attic and to her bedroom.

"Kazekage-sama..." she whispered to herself She knew what she was feeling. Love. But so quickly? She couldn't fathom it at all. She wanted to be with him...now. She missed him, his sea green eyes and his distant stare. But yet, when she was looking in his eyes she say something more. Focus, maybe even something deeper. She wanted him...to be with him as more than just...whatever they were.

Gaara finally stopped to catch his breath. The feelings came with him. His eyes filled with tears as he tried to understand what was going on and just what he was feeling. He couldn't place it, and it hurt him so much. For some reason he wanted her there. Sakura. He wanted to hold her again...to kiss her. He started back toward her house.

Maybe she could help him understand. She always does.

Sakura looked out the window and up at the moon. So beautiful. She saw a shape hopping across the buildings. Gaara?

She continued staring at the shape before it appeared in front of her. It was Gaara, and his lips were locked to hers before she could speak. At that moment, everything was okay.

She loved him, and even though he didn't know it, he loved her too.


End file.
